Stalin's Monopoly on Love
by dingodangodongodoo
Summary: Rich Uncle Pennybags from the board game Monopoly has been sent to a gulag deep in Soviet Russia, but he is in for an unexpected and erotic surprise.


**Note: I don't own Monopoly, Stalin or the Red Army  
><strong>

Rich Uncle Pennybags was dragged through the gulag deep in Soviet Russia, blindfolded, as Red Army Soldiers jeered the fatcat capitalist, spitting at him and laughing at his humiliation.

"I say," Pennybags snorted, "where the devil are you taking me?"

"You going to meet Uncle Joe," the soldier dragging him said.

Pennybags raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Joe? You don't mean…?"

"Da!" The soldier replied brightly.

Eventually, Pennybags was thrown down into a chair. A voice said, "Well, so at last we meet."

Pennybags' blindfold was removed. He gasped. "Stalin! It really is you!"

Stalin scowled, stroking his moustache. "That's Comrade Stalin to you, capitalist pig-dog!"

"You are no comrade of mine, you communist swine!"

Stalin stood up, and walked to where Pennybags sat. He leant over him, breathing heavily. "I could have you out there, doing hard physical labor. All I have to do is snap my fingers." Stalin laughed, stooping down and looking Pennybags in the eyes. "You want to avoid that, don't you? A capitalist fat-cat like you, doing hard menial work…oh, the horror."

Pennybags' eyes widened. "I…yes, I wish to avoid that. But how?"

Stalin dropped his trousers, revealing his engorged penis. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is suck my cock."

Pennybags cringed in disgust. "Suck your…my god man, what is this madness?"

Stalin shrugged. "Ah, so I guess you want the hard labor? Back breaking toil, never ending…"

"No, no! Okay, I'll…suck it."

Pennybags knelt down and took Stalin's penis in his mouth, and sucking it, gently at first and then harder.

"Suck it, capitalist scum!" Stalin cried, "That's it, suck Stalin's dick!"

For several more minutes, Pennybags continued to suck, hoping that Stalin would cum, but he did not. Stalin withdrew. "Now, take off your clothes and bend over. Your mouth is not doing the job. I need to stick my cock up your anus."

Rich Uncle Pennybags looked aghast, but he knew better than to argue. He stripped, and bent over, his ass facing Stalin. The Soviet leader took his penis and spat onto his hand and rubbed the saliva all over his cock for lubrication. He then plunged it into the capitalists anus, pushing it in as far as he could. Pennybags cried out first in alarm, but then his cries became more and more pleasurable, as Stalin awaked deep-seated feelings within him that he had always denied. Stalin was unrelenting, but eventually his cum gushed out, sloshing into Pennybags' rectum.

Pennybags' was breathing heavily, shaking his head. "I…I."

"It's okay," Stalin said tenderly. "There's nothing to be ashamed about."

Pennybags shook his head. "I'm not ashamed, it's just I'm a capitalist and you're a communist."

"Right now, I am a cum-in-you-nist. They don't call me the Man of Steel for nothing, you know." Stalin laughed, and squeezed his cock to spurt out the remaining semen. "If you want to avoid hard labor, then this will be our special arrangement. Once every week, you are to report here for a bumming session. You are to be my capitalist bitch. If you play nice, I may even let you stick you cock up my ass. In return, I will instruct the guards to give you superior treatment to the rest of the prisoners. What do you say?"

Pennybags nodded in delight. "Of course, Comrade Stalin. I shall be your bitch for all time."

Stalin grinned. "Hmm, you still haven't spilled your load." He knelt. "Allow me."

Stalin took Pennybags' cock in his mouth and sucked it, working the shaft and caressing the head like a pro. He was delicate, much more delicate than Pennybags had been, and teased his cock, causing the capitalist to writhe and moan with ecstacy.

A crashing wave of delight came over Pennybags as Stalin sucked his dick, and it wasn't long until his gushing load was plastered all over Stalin's face, getting into his moustache. Stalin licked his mouth and smiled with pleasure.

"No, you shall not be my bitch," he said. "You shall be my lover. Maybe, my lover, communism and capitalism can reconcile their differences after all?"

Pennybags collapsed, tired and spent. He thought that getting sent to a gulag was the worst thing that could happen to him, but he was so wrong. It was, easily, the best thing. The best thing ever.


End file.
